Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/14/17 - 5/20/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *5/14/17 - 6am - Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Hood/Tree Cornered Tweety *5/14/17 - 1am - Just Plane Beep/Kiddie's Kitty, A/Knights Must Fall/Knighty Knight Bugs/Kiss Me Cat/Last Hungry Cat/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Leghorn Swoggled/Lickety-Splat/Lighter than Hare/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca *5/15/17 - 6am - Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster! *5/15/17 - 4pm - No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel *5/15/17 - 1am - Lighthouse Mouse/Little Boy Boo/Little Orphan Airedale/Little Red Rodent Hood/Long-Haired Hare/Lovelorn Leghorn/Lumber Jack-Rabbit/Lumber Jerks/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh!/Cat's Paw *5/16/17 - 6am - Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette *5/16/17 - 4pm - Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire *5/16/17 - 1am - Mother Was a Rooster/Mouse And Garden/Mouse Divided, A/Muscle Tussle/Mutiny on the Bunny/Mutt in a Rut, A/Muzzle Tough/My Bunny Lies Over the Sea/Napoleon Bunny-Part/No Barking/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Rabbit Hood *5/17/17 - 6am - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered *5/17/17 - 4pm - Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster! *5/17/17 - 1am - No Parking Hare/Now, Hare This/Odor of the Day/Often an Orphan/Oily Hare/Out and Out Rout/People Are Bunny/Pest in the House, A/Pest That Came to Dinner/Pests for Guests/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Plop Goes the Weasel/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare/Corn on the Cop/Devil's Feud Cake *5/18/17 - 6am - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A *5/18/17 - 4pm - Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette *5/18/17 - 1am - Pop 'im Pop!/Porky Chops/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Putty Tat Trouble/Quack Shot/Quackodile Tears/Rabbit Every Monday/Cracked Quack/Crowing Pains/D'Fightin' Ones *5/19/17 - 6am - Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two *5/19/17 - 4pm - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered *5/19/17 - 1am - Rabbit Fire/Rabbit Hood/Rabbit of Seville/Rabbit Rampage/Rabbit Seasoning/Rabbit Transit/Rabbit's Feat/Rabbit's Kin/Rabbitson Crusoe/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Daffy Duck Hunt/Daffy Flies North/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hip Hip-Hurry! *5/20/17 - 6am - There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky *5/20/17 - 1am - Ready, Woolen and Able/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Rhapsody Rabbit/Road Runner a Go-Go/Robin Hood Daffy/Robot Rabbit/Roman Legion-Hare/Room and Bird/Rushing Roulette/Design for Leaving/Devil May Hare/Devil's Feud Cake THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *5/14/17 - 1:30pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *5/14/17 - 2pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *5/14/17 - 10pm - Yelp/Jeepers Creepers *5/14/17 - 10:30pm - Fleas Release Me/Niagara's Fallen *5/15/17 - 1:30pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *5/15/17 - 2pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *5/15/17 - 10pm - Fountain of Funk/Yes We Have *5/15/17 - 10:30pm - Spooker of the House/Furgo *5/16/17 - 1:30pm - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *5/16/17 - 2pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *5/16/17 - 10pm - Shell Game, The/Rasslin' Rhapsody *5/16/17 - 10:30pm - Ice Cat-Pades/To Catch a Puddy *5/17/17 - 1:30pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *5/17/17 - 2pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife *5/17/17 - 10pm - Family Circles/Sea You Later *5/17/17 - 10:30pm - Case of Red Herring, A/Roswell That *5/18/17 - 1:30pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *5/18/17 - 2pm - Casino Evil/Happy Bath Day to You *5/18/17 - 10pm - Good Nephew, A/Mirage Sale *5/18/17 - 10:30pm - Stilted Perch, The/Game of Cat and Monster *5/19/17 - 1:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *5/19/17 - 2pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *5/19/17 - 10pm - You're Thor?!/I Gopher You *5/19/17 - 10:30pm - Hold the Lyin' King Please/Suite Mystery of Wife *5/20/17 - 1:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fistful of Lutefisk, A *5/20/17 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem, A *5/20/17 - 10pm - San Francisco Beat, The/Triangle of Terror *5/20/17 - 10:30pm - Casino Evil/Happy Bath Day to You NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker